Dǎn
Dǎn is the leader of the Eight Descendants and is the Descendant of Lü Dongbin, the sorcerer who banished Shendu. Appearance He has black hair with a black hoodie and white shoes. When his power is at it's Zenith his body is completly covered in flames. Personality He has shown to brave as he feared no one and has shown to be cunning as he tricked countless enemies. Powers, Skills and Abilities He has shown to have the ability to use fire magic throught it's Demon Chi after it was purified. *Absolute Hot Inducement: Can raise the tempature. *Fire Absorption: He can absorb fire into his body. *Fire Armor: He can create an armour from his body made of fire. *Fire Attacks: He can attack his enemies through fire from his hands. *Fire Augmentation: He can increase Fire. *Fire Aura: He is able to surruroned himself in fire. *Fire Ball Projection: He is able to launch fireballs from his hands. *Fire Beam Emission: He can shoot beams of fire from himself. *Fire Blast: He can blast fire. *Fire Bolt Projection: He can shoot and control the fire. *Fire Bomb Generation: He can create bombs made of fire. *Fire Boundary: He has complete control over fire. *Fire Bow Construction: He can create bows and arrows made of fire. *Fire Breath: He can breath from his mouth like a dragon. *Fire Bullet Projection: He can create bullets made of fire. *Fire Cutting: He can cut objects with fire. *Fire Embodiment: He can become The Fire. *Fire Empowerment: He can gain strength from fire. *Fire Energy Manipulation: He can control fire. *Fire Generation: He can create fire. *Fire Immunity: He is immune for other fire attacks from others like Shendu or Drago. *Fire Imprisonment: He can imprision people with fire. *Fire Infusion: He can fuse his fire with objects like Swords. *Fire Magic: He can use magic through fire. *Fire Manipulation: He can control the fire. *Fire Mimicry: He can transform his body into fire. *Fire Pillar Projection: He can summon a pillar of fire. *Fire Platform Creation: He can create platforms or other kinds of objects out of fire. *Fire Portal Creation: He can create portals out of fire. *Fire Rain Generation: He can create a rain made of fire. *Fire Sealing: He can seal beings or objects with fire. *Fire Shield Construction: He can create shields out of fire. *Fire Spike Projection: He can create spikes made of fire. *Fire Stream Projection: He can create a stream of fire. *Fire Vision: He can create fire from his eyes. *Fire Vortex Creation: He can create a spiral with fire. *Fire Wall Generation: He can create walls with fire. *Fire Wave Emission: He can release a wave of fire. *Fire Web Creation: He is able to create webs made of fire. *Fire Whip Creation: He can create a whip made of fire. *Firestorm Creation: He can create a storm made of fire. *Flame Shield: He can create a shield to protect others from fire. Voice Actor Cameron Boyce. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Leaders Category:Descendants Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Sons Category:Magic Category:Wizards